1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an MR examination apparatus, comprising a quadrature coil arrangement which consists of two coil systems and a circuit for decoupling the two coil systems.
Of interest is commonly owned co-pending application entitled "RF Quadrature Coil System for an MRI Apparatus", Ser. No. 366,101, filed concurrently herewith by the present inventors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An MR examination apparatus of the kind is known from the publication by T. R. Fox in the conference proceedings of the Society for Magnetic Resonance in Medicine (SMRM) 1987, page 99. Therein, the two coil systems are coupled to one another via a capacitive voltage divider. For suitable operation of the decoupling circuit it is necessary that the coupling factor is smaller than 0.1%. Moreover, the circuit operates only at frequencies below 10 MHz and has only a limited decoupling effect.